Unexpected Love
by Sylver-Tyger
Summary: The Scouts suddenly get kidnapped! They travel to a distant planet, Elysion. To become slaves! And they meet the Prince and his friends. SerenaEndymion & Scouts Generals Please R&R Slight AU
1. Abduction

UNEXPECTED LOVE Prologue Abducted *****************  
"Oh no I'm late!" yelled Serena running down the street and around the corner. "Raye is going to kill me." But hey it'll be worth it since I got to hang out with Andrew at the arcade. Finally Serena got up the temple steps and tripped. When she looked up she saw a very mad pair of violet eyes belonging to the raven-haired Shinto priestess named Raye. "Uh hi Raye." squeaked Serena.  
  
"Get up you Meatball Head your late. I can't believe you. Your suppose to be our leader and you can't even get here on time. You're pathetic!" yelled Raye tapping her foot and hands on her hip.  
  
"I'm sorry Raye." apologized Serena. "Yeah Raye don't be so mean. It's not like we expected her to be on time anyway." reasoned Lita coming up behind Raye with the other scouts.  
  
"Well sorry isn't--" Raye was cut off by a blinding white light.  
  
"What was that?" asked Serena but before anyone could answer her they felt themselves being lifted up into the afternoon sky. "Help!" they all screamed. Luna and Artemis ran out of the temple and looked up at the girls all floating away.  
  
"Hold on girls we'll find a way to get you back." yelled the upset but still determined Luna. "Luna what are we going to do? We don't even know where they're being taken." asked Artemis. "I don't know Artemis. I just don't know." said Luna in a low voice hanging her head in defeat. Don't worry girls we'll get you back safe and sound. It's all my fault. I should have been watching them. They're my responsibility, especially Serena she's the princess. I've got to find a way to save them. I'll get you back girls. I promise. thought Luna crying.  
  
Don't worry Luna I'll help you get them back. I can't stand to see you this way. I'll bring that smile back to your face just you wait and see. You'll see you princess again. I promise. thought Artemis trying to comfort Luna. They both look up at the sky where they last saw the famous sailor scouts.  
  
******************************  
  
That's the end of the prologue. R&R 


	2. The Ride

Unexpected Love Here is Chapter 1 The Ride  
  
I don't own Sailor Moon ******************************************  
  
Elsewhere on a huge alien ship the 5 sailor scouts are being held captive in a dusty old cell. "Where are we?" asked Serena scared out of her mind.  
  
"I don't know. Let me check my computer." said Amy rapidly typing on her computer. "Um guys?"  
  
"Yeah Amy?" asked Lita coming up behind her trying to see the screen. Even if I could see the screen I wouldn't understand it thought Lita.  
  
"You won't believe this but we're on a ship... in outer space." "What?" shouted all the others. "That's not all. It's headed for a planet even *I* haven't heard of." said Amy  
  
"Man this looks bad." said Mina. "Really bad if even *Amy* doesn't know where we are." said Lita. Just then a guard came to their cell door so Amy put her computer back in her space pocket.  
  
"We did a good job. You seem like the perfect slaves." said the guard. "What are you talking about?" asked an enraged Raye. "We took you from Earth to become slaves for the people for our planet, Elysion. You will be sold to whoever wants you but I don't think that anyone would want you. Your all a bunch of weak ugly humans." laughed the guard. "Why you--." "Hold on Raye. We don't know what we're up against." said Lita "Fine." said Raye going to the back of the cell and sitting down, arms crossed. "That temper of your friends is going to get her killed. You better keep her under control or you can kiss her good-bye." the guard said laughing while walking off.  
  
"We're in some real trouble." said Amy. "No kidding. We have to get back to Earth." said Mina "Well we can't do anything now why don't we just sit and relax until we land." suggested Amy  
  
"All right." said Lita. "Hey Serena you've been quiet lately what are you doing?" asked Mina walking over to Serena and resting her hand on her shoulder. "Just thinking. We better hide anything valuable. They may take it." said Serena in a low voice. "She's right." said Mina turning to the other scouts.  
  
"For once." snorted Raye. "I heard that!" said Serena sitting against the wall and taking out her hair. "Why are you taking out your hair?" asked Lita sitting down next to her. "I'm going to put my broach in it." replied Serena taking off her broach and braiding her hair around it and putting it in a bun. "Good idea."  
  
Just then the same guard from before came to the cell door. "Prepare to land on the planet, Elysion." The he walked away. "Great. I hope they have good food I'm hungry." said Mina. "Me too." yelled the others. Just then the ship landed on Elysion. Then a different guard came to the cell door. "Come on its time to go." They all got up and walked out the cell and down a long twisting corridor and out the ship.  
  
"This place looks a lot like Earth." informed Mina. "Not quite Mina this planet's economy isn't as good as Earth's." lectured Amy. [ AN: Like it could be anybody else.] "Thanks for the lesson Amy." said Raye sarcastically. Amy just blushed in response.  
  
"Move it." said a guard rudely and they started walking a long dirt path with the other people { If you could call them that. lol.] they captured. By the time they got to their destination it was nearly dark. They went inside this huge gray building and got locked up in another dirty cell.  
  
************************************************************  
  
Elsewhere on the planet. Endymion and his 4 friends were talking in his lounge room. "Man mother and father want me to pick a slave form the new ones that were brought in today." said Endymion. "You too?" asked Nephlite. "How about you guys?" Endymion asked the other 3. They looked at each other and nodded. "This is the pits. I don't need a slave." said Zoicite in disgust. "I know what you mean." complained Jedite.  
  
"I feel sorry for the people, they never asked to be slaves and they don't even live on this planet let alone know about it. I mean our planet has an erratic orbit which makes it impossible to detect its even there so nobody but the people of this planet know its here. The 10th planet in the solar system. But even thought we are the 10th planet we are so far away from Pluto we can hardly even see it threw high powered telescopes. If we didn't have the technology we do it would take us eons to even get to Jupiter let alone Earth." said Endymion in a huff.  
  
"Settle down Endy. I feel the same way but there's nothing we can do right now. At least not until we take our father's places." reasoned Kunzite, Endymion's best friend.  
  
"Your right since Zoicite will be the head of the education board, Kunzite will be head of Elysion defenses, Nephlite will be head of the economy, Jedite will be head of religion, and I will lead the people to a new future filled with peace and serenity [pun not intended :)] with no slaves." said Endymion excited about how he would change the future. "Besides the people of Elysion love us and can't wait for us to rule the planet. We are practically royalty." said Endymion.  
  
"Hate to burst your bubble but we are royalty, princes to be exact." said Jedite laughing. Soon all of them were laughing except Endymion who was blushing.  
  
"Don't remind me. I hate the fact that I am a prince. I really wish not to be. At least I am the head prince so I rule over you guys." sighed Endymion.  
  
"Anyways Endy when are you getting your slave?" asked Jedite.  
  
"Tomorrow. Might as well get it over with. What about you guys." asked Endymion. "Don't know." they all chorused together.  
  
"It's time I better go." said Nephlite "Bye Neph." said all the guys. "Us too." said Kunzite getting up and motioning for the other 2 to get up too. "Yeah we'll see you Endy." said Jedite walking out the door. "Good luck with you slave." said Zoicite walking right after Jedite. "Bye guys see you tomorrow."  
  
Endymion got up and went to bed thinking about the upcoming day when he would have to get his own slave and if he didn't his parents would disown him. He could care less but one look in his father's green eyes told him otherwise. "Tomorrow's a whole new day." and with that Endymion fell into a deep sleep.  
  
******************************************************** End of chapter 1 


	3. Fighting

Chapter 2 ********* Fighting **********  
Back at the cell everyone was getting their picture taken. When they were done they were led back to their cell for the night.They better feed us or I swe-- Serena didn't get to finish her thought because just then they heard some noise at the door. "Time to eat." said a rough voice.  
  
"About time. I'm hungry." said Serena and her stomach grumbled to confirm her statement. "I guess so." said Lita laughing. "The Meatball Head is always hungry. I haven't seen her once without having something in her big mouth." said no one but Raye. "Your so mean Raye." Serena said sniffling.  
  
"Will you two stop fighting I don't want to hear it. I know we're all stressed I don't blame you but you have to keep you heads about this. We will get out of here, that I promise but your fighting isn't making it any easier on the rest of us. So....SHUT UP." said Amy starting out calm but ending with a shout.  
  
"Ok.. sorry Amy. We won't fight any more." said Serena coming over to her and patting on the shoulder. Everybody else nodded in agreement.  
  
"That's good. Now... lets eat!" said Amy walking over to the door and picking up the 5 plates that were there. "Here you go" and Amy headed each of them a plate. They pulled off the covers and saw that they were eating something that looked remarkable like ramon but with slight differences.  
  
"This isn't so bad. But not as good as my cooking." commented Lita taking another bite of the foreign food. "Yeah. No one can cook like you Lita." said Serena. After they were done the lights flickered out.  
  
"What the --" started Raye. "Lights out. Time to go to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." said a guard.  
  
"Good I'm tired anyway." said Mina yawning. "I suggest we get some sleep." said Amy. "Yes Amy." said Raye.  
  
"Serena you ok with all this?" asked Lita. No answer. "Serena?" Lita started shaking her. "Please Luna just five more minutes then I'll get up I promise. I won't be late for school. snore" mumbled Serena sleepily. "I guess she got a head start." said Mina laughing. "Stupid Meatball Head. Serena it's 8:55. Your going to be late." said Raye in a voice that sounded remarkably like Luna's. "Oh no I'm late." yelled Serena who shot up of the floor turning her head every which way. Mina just laughed harder holding her sides and this time everybody joined her. "Hey what's going on? What's so funny?" Serena asked really confused.  
  
"You are Serena. You were talking in your sleep and Raye pretended to be Luna and told you, you were going to be late for school so you would wake up." said Lita between fits of laughter.  
  
"You're so mean Raye. You know what? I don't care anymore make fun of me all you like. I just don't care anymore. I'm going back to sleep. I was having a wonderful dream before you ruined it Raye, but that's just like you to ruin all my fun. Fine have it your way. NO ONE better wake me up or they have a date with their maker. Catch my drift?" asked Serena with what looked like a blood red moon in her eyes. Everybody just nodded. They were to shocked to do anything else.  
  
"Good I'll see you in the morning and don't you talk to me either Raye. I'm not in the mood for your name-calling. We're stuck in a cell on a different planet and you still find time to make fun of me. Is that your life goal to make fun of me? Don't answer that. You even did it on the moon. Just stay away from me until I cool off and that goes for the rest of you." and with that Serena fell asleep with a frown on her face. Everybody just looked at her with their mouths hanging open.  
  
"Now look what you've done Raye. You got Serena mad at all of us. This is all your fault." yelled Lita. The other nodded in agreement. "You promised to stop and you didn't." said Amy in a frighteningly soft voice. Raye just hung her head and went to a corner and started to cry softly. This was gone unnoticed by the rest of the girls who were to busy thinking about Serena. That the way it stayed until they all fell asleep.  
  
********************************************************** That's the end of that chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	4. The Make up

Chapter 3 The Make up ***********************************************************************  
  
Serena opened her eyes to the sun shining in her face. She yawned and walked over to the window to see the sun rise. She passed Raye who automatically woke up and upon seeing Serena make all the memories from last night flood back. All the memories of everyone yelling at her made her cry all over again.  
  
Serena heard some sniffling from behind so she turned around to see Raye lying there shaking from the sobs she tried to hold inside. She walked over to her and sat beside her. When Raye realized who was sitting next to her she cried harder into her hands.  
  
"What's the matter Raye?" asked Serena really concerned. Raye just mumbled something under her breath. "What was that?" Serena asked leaning closer to Raye. "I'm so sorry. So sorry Serena." said Raye shaking her head in shame. Sorry? What is she sorry for? Suddenly all her memories from last night returned full speed. Oh no! What have I done? thought Serena shaking her head.  
  
"Oh Raye I forgive you." said Serena. "Why should you? You were right. I'm so sorry." Serena made Raye sit up straight and lean against her. Holding her. "You don't have to apologize. I didn't mean it. I was mad, tired, and scared and took all my stress out on you." said Serena softly. "But you were still right." said Raye between sobs. "Will you get over yourself and stop crying. I said I forgave you so leave it at that.And for good measure. Pyro." said Serena smiling. Raye stopped crying and looked up at Serena and smiled right back. "Thanks.... Meatball Head." "Your welcome Raye. That's what friends are for."  
  
"You know what Serena? I'm proud of the way your handling all this." complimented Raye. "Thanks but like I said I'm as scared as the rest of you." "You the best leader anyone can ask for. You know that?" asked Raye. "No. Thanks Raye." and Serena gave her a hug.  
  
"Did we miss something?" asked Lita waking up and walking over with the rest of the girls. "Me and Raye made up." said Serena smiling. "That's good." said Amy.  
  
"Ok people time to eat." said the same guard they talked to the first time. He slipped the plates under the cell door. This time Raye got the plates and uncovered them. They were they same thing as before. "Hey guard. Have your people ever heard of variety?" she asked a little pissed. "You need to shut up. I've had about enough of you and your friends. You kept me up all night with your yelling." "Well good." retorted Raye. "Don't make me come in there." threatened the guard. "Oh please do. I'll be waiting right here." "Why you little--. Just forget about it." and he started to walk away. Everybody took their own plates. "Hey mister guard person. Raye has more than me." whined who else but Serena. You could hear the guard named Fiore muttering all the way down the hall.  
  
************************************************************ R&R 


	5. The Meeting

Chapter 4 *********************************************************************** The Meeting ***********************************************************************  
Just outside Endymion was considering not getting a slave but remembered his father's warning and stern look so he stepped inside the building. he stepped up to the counter. "I'd like to buy a slavebut reluctantly." he said. "Oh. Hello Prince Endymion. What planet would you like your slave from?" asked the clerk at the counter. "Mother and Father would like for me to get one from Earth. How many are there to choose from?" he asked. Please let there be a lot of boys. I'd feel better with a boy. "Not much I'm afraid. Mostly girls. They're easier to take than boys are. All the boys that were taken got sold right away." "Oh so that means there are only girls left?" "That is right. Do you want anything in particular?" asked the clerk "Not really. What are the ages of the girls?" "Um. Most are in their teens. Would you like a teenager?" "Do I have much of a choice?" "Not really." This is starting to sound a lot like home. "I'll get you a picture of a teenage girl right away to make sure you want her. I will be right back." The clerk left and in came Jedite.  
  
"Oh hey Endy. Getting your slave?" "Yeah he's getting a picture of her now." "HER?" said Jedite with a glint in his eyes. "I know that look. It's not what you think all they have are teenage girls." said Endy holding up his hands. "Sure Endy." Just then the clerk came back with a picture of Serena. "Is she good enough for you?" She's beautiful "Oh yes she will do." replied Endy. "Your drooling Endy" said Jedite laughing. "May I help you Prince Jedite?" "Oh yes. I would like a slave from Earth with...a temper."That way maybe she'll run away or something and I won't have to have a slave. "Temper?" "Yes that's right temper." "Ok I'll be right back with both your slaves." and the clerk left the room.  
  
He notified Fiore to get slaves who fit the order. Fiore just smiled. Now I can get rid of the hot-tempered one and the one with the big mouth and stomach. He walked to the cell that contained the 5 sailor scouts and opened the door. "You 2 with me." he said as he pointed to Serena and Raye. They looked at each other then got up. They turned around and looked at the 3 remaining scouts. "I'll find a way back to you." whispered Serena and then headed out the door with Raye and Fiore. They walked down a twisting corridor to right behind the counter where the clerk was waiting for them. He handed them over to their rightful owners.  
  
Could my life get any worse? thought Serena. She looked up at her master for the first time. Blue met blue and her breath caught. Wow. Is he a hunk or what? I even think he looks better than Andrew and Andrew is Hot! Somebody up there likes me. thought Serena. He was so handsome with his jet black hair and midnight blue eyes. At that moment Nephlite, Kunzite, and Zoicite walked through the door.  
  
"Oh hey guys." greeted Endy. "Hey Endy I see you got your slave already. She's kinda cute." Serena blushed. "We're here to get our slaves too." said Nephlite.  
  
"I would like a slave with short hair because we will be working with flammable stuff and it can't get in her hair." said Zoicite.  
  
"I would like a slave that's a good cook. I like my food." said Nephlite rubbing his tummy. "We know." said Endy.  
  
"I would like a slave that's peppy." said Kunzite. "Right away princes." said the clerk and notified Fiore to look for girls that fit that description. Fiore headed towards the last of the scouts and found 2 of them playing rock, paper, scissors and the blonde won.  
  
"I won. I won. It's my birthday. I rock." sung Mina dancing around the cell. Fiore stepped into the cell and looked around and saw Amy. Good I can get rid of 2 of them if this last one can cook I can get rid of the whole lot of them. Lita spotted him. "What do you want?" asked Lita angrily. "You! Are you a good cook?" asked Fiore. "Why would I tell you?" asked Lita. "Because maybe you'll live longer." threatened Fiore. "Fine yes I can cook. Very well if I do say so myself." said Lita with stars in her eyes. "Ok that was all I needed to know. All of you come with me." They walked down the long corridor to the front of the building.  
  
Back in the front Raye and Serena were standing still until Endymion stepped forward and Raye rushed over and stood in front of Serena. Raye just scowled at Endymion than at the rest of the guys. "Woah, I'm not going to hurt her." said Endymion putting up his hands. "Why should I believe you?" asked an enraged Raye. Suddenly Raye felt a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok Raye. I don't think he'll hurt me." and with that Serena stepped from behind Raye and smiled at Endymion. "Don't mind her. She has a real bad temper.' said Serena. "It's ok." replied Endymion.  
  
Everyone turned at the sound of the clerk clearing his throat. "Ok gentlemen I have your slaves." said the clerk very proud of himself. Serena and Raye turned around to show sympathy for the poor people, but they saw Amy. Mina, and Lita instead. Serena smiled and ran over to them with Raye right behind her.  
  
"I was so worried I'd never see you guys again." cried Serena. "It's ok Sere. We're here now." said Lita. "Can we escape now?" asked Raye. "I don't think so. I think we need to learn as much about this planet and it's inhabitants as possible. I doubt we'd make it off this planet alive if we did try to escape." whispered Amy. "What about Sailor Teleport?" asked Serena. "Good idea but I have to have the proper coordinates of this planet, which I don't and if we aren't close to Earth I'd doubt we'd make it." sighed Amy. "Darn." said Lita  
  
While across the room the guys were having their own conversation. "I guess they know each other." said Endymion, "Yeah looks that way." said Kunzite. "Did you see the black-haired girl protected the blonde?" asked Endymion. "Yeah. Do you think she's important back on Earth?" asked Nephlite. "Don't know, but she looks important to me." said Endy. "I wonder which one is mine." said Kunzite, looking at the girls. "I think I know which one is mine" said Zoicite, pointing to Amy. "You did say short hair" said Jedite.  
  
Over to the girls. "I wonder which one's mine." said Mina. They're all hunks. I want them all. thought Mina. "You mean which one you belong to right?" said Lita, elbowing Mina in the stomach. "Oh.. yeah. Right" said Mina, blushing. "That one looks like my old boyfriend." said Lita. pointing to Nephlite with stars in her eyes. "He was such a hunk but this guys is way hunkier than my old boyfriend because he dumped me. Now what was his name? Oh it was Freddy! Yes that's right Freddy. Come to think of it Freddy was a real jerk." said Lita, frowning. "Will she ever stop?" asked Serena. "Uh.. nope. I don't think so." said Raye. They looked at Lita who was still talking about Freddy and gazing over at the group of boys. They all sweatdropped. "There is no hope for her." said Amy. "Nope" the others agreed.  
  
The boys were getting restless. "Why don't we go over and introduce ourselves?" suggested Jedite. "I guess but I don't want them to know we're princes." said Endy "Fine by me." said Kunzite. "Whatever" shrugged Nephlite. "Well then lets go over." said Jedite. They started walking over.  
  
"Oh my.. Guys they're coming over here!" said Lita, turning around. "They are?" asked Mina looking over Lita's shoulder. "Don't look!" said Lita, pushing Mina back. "Hey you didn't have to push me." said Mina. "Sorry" said Lita.  
  
The guys finally got over to the girls. "Hi" said all the guys. "Hi!" said Lita and Mina, eagerly. Amy, Raye, and Serena hung back and watched their friends. "Well I'm Jed... Jed" said Jedite looking at his friends then over all the girls. His eyes landed on Serena and stayed there for a while then he moved his eyes to Raye. His eyes lingered there too. He looked between the two. Man they're both cute. Earth girls are way better than the girls here thought Jedite. "I'm..." but before Nephlite could say anything Kunzite cut in. "He's Nate." he said with a sly smile. Nephlite scowled at Kunzite. Kunzite started to pick his own name when he heard Nephlite say "He's Kevin." Kunzite looked at Neph who was smiling at him. "I'm .." started Zoicite but Endy cut in. "That's Zach" he said. Zoicite really didn't care. He actually liked the name. He smiled and crossed his arms. Endy has good taste thought Zoicite. "And this is .. Darien." said Jedite after he got himself under control from seeing Kunz and Neph stare each other down. I'm glad I got to pick my own name. thought Jedite. Endy just shrugged. He didn't care about his name. It's just a name. Just then Endy heard a voice. ~ No a name is not just a name. It's the key to the whole person. It's almost as important as the soul inside that person. The eyes are the windows to the soul yes.. but the name of that person is the key to open the door to that soul.~ Hey where did that come from? It's like a memory... from so long ago. thought Endy.  
  
"Well I'm Mina" said Mina. Lita knocked Mina out of the way. "And I'm Lita. Nice to meet you." said Lita eagerly. The other three just sweatdropped. "Guys come introduce yourselves!" chorused Lita and Mina. Raye gave a sigh and stepped forward. "I'm Raye." she said. "My name is Amy" said Amy, blushing. Everybody turned to Serena. "Come on girl what's the hold up?" asked Lita. Serena didn't answer. Everybody wait for her to say something. Finally she said "Serena" she folded her arms, unconcerned. Serena that's a beautiful name thought Darien. He looked at her with interest. Serena caught him staring and scowled at him. Is he staring at me? The Nerve of him to stare at me like that! thought Serena. Oops got caught staring thought Darien. Darien just blushed.  
  
Jed was still looking at Raye and Serena. I just don't know who's cuter. Decisions. Decisions he thought, shaking his head. He smiled at Raye and she looked back at him. After a while she turned her head in a blush. Jed smiled, then turned to Serena, who had her nose in the air. Pointedly not looking Darien's way. Instead she was looking straight at Jed. Jed smiled at her. Let see how she reacts. Serena looked hard at him for a moment then smiled her heart-stopping smile at him. Jed wanted to melt right then and there. She walked up to him and held out her hand. "I'm Serena Tsukino, but you probably knew that and your Jed right?" she asked him. "That's right" To bad she can't be my slave instead of Endy's. Lucky dog.  
  
Lita and Mina were chatting happily with Kevin and Nate, who kept nodding their heads and smiling. "Just keep nodding and smiling." whispered Nate to Kevin, who just nodded and smiled.  
  
Man. I should be heading home. I should use my mansion if I don't want Serena to know I'm a prince. thought Darien. He told all the guys to take the girls to their private mansions instead of the family castle. He walked over to Serena, who was talking with Jed. She turned to him and glared. Darien almost lost his nerve. ALMOST. He cleared his throat. "It's time I get going." he said. "Well go. I'm not stopping ya." said Serena. "No. That's not what I meant. You have to go with me." he said, getting nervous. He glanced over to Raye, who was coming to Serena's defense. "I don't want to go." "You have to" "Why?" "Because" "Why?" "Just because." "If she doesn't want to go with you don't make her!" yelled Raye, advancing toward Darien, but Lita grabbed her. "Sorry sir. She has a bad temper." apologized Amy. "So I've been told" muttered Darien. "It's ok Sere we'll get you back." said Lita. "Yeah girl. No sweat." Mina said. Serena smiled and hugged each of her friends in turn then turned to Darien and her face hardened.  
  
"Yeah see you Dare. I better go too." said Jed, still looking at Serena as she and Dare left out the door. "Yeah better head out" said Kev, going over to the girls. "Which one of you is peppy?" he asked. They looked at each other then Mina stepped forward.  
  
Serena followed Darien out of the door with her arms folded. Darien slowed down a bit so he was walking beside her. He looked over at her and smiled but Serena just glared at him and turned her head the other way.  
  
Back with the rest of the girls, Jed was walking towards Raye. "Raye.. it's time we'd better be going." he said nervously. Raye turned from Lita, Amy and Mina to Jed and frowned at him.  
  
Jed was about to takes a step back when Raye said bye to her friends, stuck up her nose in the air and walked swiftly out the door.  
  
"Hey wait up!" and Jed ran after her saying bye to his friends. "Raye it's this way." and grabbed her to steer her to the left of a fork in the road. When his hand made contact with her arm they both felt a jolt.  
  
Both their eyes widened and they looked at each other. They both felt a tingling sensation between them. Jed let go of her and looked uncomfortable. "It's this way." and started walking down the left path to his personal mansion.  
  
Raye walked after him slowly. What the heck was that?  
  
Kevin motioned for Mina to come with him.I really should be going. Mina turned to her friends and tried to smile, but just couldn't. She turned back towards her new master and walk out behind him.  
  
Amy and Lita looked after her and sighed. "I hope she'll be alright." Lita said. "I think she'll be fine Lita. I'll make sure we get out of here soon. Don't worry." said Amy. They had their backs to the boys and when Zach walked up and cleared his throat it startled them.  
  
They both turned around. Zach motioned for Amy to go with him. Amy sighed and walked slowly after him. She started to turn towards Lita when she was at the door but thought better of it.  
  
Now only Nate and Lita where left. Nate walked up to her. "So... I guess your a good cook." he stated.  
  
Lita looked up. Even though Lita was real tall she had to look up to face Nate. "I think I'm a very good cook if I do say so myself." she smiles.  
  
Nate looks around. "Well its getting late. We better get going."  
  
"Okay." said Lita. She walked out the door. Nate smirked and also walked out the door. Lita stopped suddenly and blushed. "Umm..where do you live?"  
  
Nate smiles and pointed the way to his mansion, in the opposite direction of his family castle. Lita smiled and follows the path to his mansion.  
  
"So Lita..care to tell me about yourself?" he asked, turning to look at her. Lita stopped in the middle of the path and looked at Nate. She twirled a piece of her hair around her finger.  
  
"Well..I love to cook, as you know. I like to do martial arts. And when I get older I want to open a flower shop or a restaurant. That's if..I get back home." she looked away and started walking again.  
  
Nate started at her. Wow.. I feel so sorry for her. I wish I knew what to do to help. I'll think of some way to help her. Now I need to distract her. "So you like martial arts? I always wanted to learn. Think you can teach me?" he looked at her.  
  
Lita turned back to him, her eyes wide. "You want me to teach you martial arts?" Nate smiled. "Sure. Why not? It'll be fun." Lita smiled. "Ok. I'll teach you."  
  
They walked the rest of the way the his mansion in silence, the total opposite direction of where Darien and Serena were walking.  
  
************************************************************  
  
R&R 


	6. Restaurants, Elysion Style

Chapter 5******* Restaurants, Elysion Style This chapter is one of my favorites. Enjoy *************************************************  
Darien and Serena were walking to his huge personal mansion. Darien kept stealing glances at her every now and then. Serena's frown was getting darker by the minute. Will he stop looking at me. God. It's getting on my nerves. Why is he looking at me anyway? Does he have some kind of staring disease? Do I have something on my face? What? I swear if he does it one more time I think I'll explode.  
  
I wonder what she's thinking. Why is she so red? Maybe she's blushing. Maybe she likes me. [AN: Yeah right!] He sneaked another quick look at her.  
  
Thats it!! Serena stopped in the path and growled. Darien also stopped and turned to her and raised an eyebrow. What is the matter with her? Did I actually hear her growl? Serena turned to the annoting person beside her. "I swear mister if you don't stop looking at me like I have two heads I will so hit you until you are unconsious." she balled up her hand into a fist and restrained from hitting him.  
  
Darien stepped back from her a bit. Wow..I didn't even think she knew I was looking at her. I can't believe it upset her so much.Maybe that was why she was so red. She was mad at me. [AN: Duh!] "I'm sorry to offend you in anyway Miss. Please except my apologies." Darien saw that Serena was still mad. "How about I take you to get something to eat? Will that be ok?" Serena's eyes widen. "Food? Why didn't you say so earlier?" she grabbed his hand and ran off in search for a restaurant.  
  
Some time later when Serena didn't find a restaurant she stopped in the middle of the dirt road. Darien smirked. "Problem?" he asked. Serena turned to him and blushed. "Umm..hehe..maybe a lil itty bitty one." Darien chuckled then gently took her hand and led her to his favorite restaurant. They walked back the way they came but instead of going straight Darien veered left and into the thick underbrush. The leaves scraped at Serena's clothes and hair.. "Ugh..when will we get there?" she complained. Darien looked back at her and smiles charmingly. He winked at her before turning back around. "Right....now."  
  
At that moment they entered a clearing that was brightly lit by many lanters. Serena looked around but only saw more bushes. "What are you talking about? I don't see anything." Darien pulled her close to him and whispered, "The good and wonderful things in life never appear as they first seem and are never easy to understand or see. Trust me." Serena looked into his eyes and nodded slowly.  
  
"Good. Now close your eyes and wait to be hypnotized." and Darien laughed as he saw the look on her face. "Not really hypnotized, but once you let yourself go and see what is really there, you will think you are under some kind of spell." Serena was amazed at the the words she was hearing. She again glanced at Darien and inhaled and nodded. Her eyelids fluttered closed.  
  
Darien gently held her hands and led her through the thick and tall maze that obscured the sight of the wonderful palace of a restaurant. She's sure to love this. thought Darien. The planet Elysion wasn't known for it's magic for nothing.  
  
Darien led her through the maze that he knew so well. Serena trustingly following him. "Why are we twisting and turning so? And how much further?" she asked? "Be patient." was all Darien said. They rounded a corner and you could finally see the famous restaurant. It was a beautiful and ancient castle with towers and turrets and a drawbridge with a moat.  
  
Darien turned to Serena. "You may open your eyes now." He watched as her eyes opened and widened. She gapped in amazement. "This is it?" she asked in wonder. "Yes, this is it." She stepped forward and looked around. She saw something flying around everywhere. "Fireflies?" she asked Darien. All he said was. "Look and see." She stepped even closer and something flew right in front of her. She gasped and backed away. Darien chuckled. "Do not be afraid." Serena inhaled deeply and held out her hand. She watched as something small landed in her cupped hand. Her eyes widened at what she saw. A fairy. A cute little long haired girl fairy.  
  
Serena brought her hand closer to her face for better inspection. "Wow." was all she could say. Darien, who was behind her smiled. Not everybody saw fairies flying around. It was just a spell. It showed you what you most wanted to see. Darien and the others were the only ones who could see what other people saw. For instance he saw what Serena saw. A fairy. But he also saw what the fairy really was. A firefly.  
  
Serena was so caught up in watching the fairy she forgot all about Darien, so when he put his hand on her shoulder she jumped in surprise making the firefly fly away. Serena pouted. She turned on Darien. "See what you made me do? And don't ever touch me again." she scowled at him. Darien's eyes widened in shock. "I'm terribly sorry. Please it is getting late. Shall we proceed?"  
  
Serena sniffed and walked ahead of him towards the draw bridge. She came up short when she neared the moat. She eyed it wearily. "Alligator?" she asked. "See for yourself" was the only response she got. Serena walked up to the moat and peered down. What she saw delighted her. "Dolphins" she exclaimed. She waved down to them and they nickered back at her as she walked over the drawbridge to the door.  
  
Darien walked up besides her and knocked on the door loudly. The door opened but Serena didn't see anybody there. When she happened to look down she saw who had opened the door and she gasped in surprise. It was an elf. A cute little pointy-eared elf with glitter on his cheeks. Serena smiled and hugged the elf.  
  
Darien saw who she was really hugging, a young man, who seemed to be enjoying his hug. He scowled. Well enough of that. Darien cleared his throat and the man quickly left the circle of Serena's arms and opened the door more for them to enter the restaurant.  
  
They both stepped inside and the man closed the door behind them. "This way please." and he walked down a long hallway where he stopped. "Wait here please." and he left them there to return to his post at the front door. Both Serena and Darien waited for the matre'd to return and when he did Serena's mouth dropped because what she saw made her speechless. She stepped back slightly. What she saw was a bear. But a friendly bear.  
  
The bear smiled at them. "Well hello Prin--" the bear stopped when he saw the way Darien was looking at him. Darien shook his head and motioned to Serena and zipped his lips. The bear's eyes widened with understanding. "OK this way please." When Serena wasn't looking the bear winked at Darien. He scowled back. They were led to the back of the restaurant to the secluded part near the waterfall and a window. They sat down and when Serena looked away Darien made a cutting motion across his neck and pointed to the bear, who was really a close friend of his named Andrew. He really wasn't a bear but a handsome and charming young man the same age as Darien. Andrew just laughed and walked away.  
  
Serena looked all around. "This place is wonderful. I can't believe it. Look at this waterfall! Wow and the fish. They look like rainbows." Darien just smiled. The Serena looked up and her mouth dropped open. "The night sky?" she questioned. Darien blinked and looked up. Sure enough he saw the night sky but he also saw what was really there. A chandeler. He chuckled. This girl has some imagination to come up with all this. This is what Elysion is all about. Magic, dreams, imagination and the people that make those things happen. He sighed happily. Thats what he liked about being the head prince. Seeing how the whole planet worked and the beautiful things it produces.  
  
Serena was still looking up at the ceiling. "Wow. I see the stars and ...the..moon...." she got this far away look in her eyes. "The moon." she whispered and something else Darien couldn't hear. Then suddenly Serena spoke up. "Wait a minute. The moon? How can I see the moon when we're so far away from the Earth? Its not possible. I can see the moon as if I were still on the Earth at this very moment gazing outside my bedroom window. What is going on here? And hold up! Isn't it daylight out? How can I be seeing stars when it was just morning not to long ago. This is too weird." she turned to Darien for an answer. "Well?"  
  
Darien blinked and looked up. And he could see the stars and the Earth bound moon he rarely saw. There was no mistake. He broke out in a grin."Well?" she asked again. Darien looked back at her and shrugged. He didn't know how to explain it and he wasn't about to tell her the truth. That would ruin all his fun.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***********R&R Hope you like. More to come later. 


	7. Time Together

Chapter 6  
  
*******************  
  
Time Together  
  
*******************  
Darien just shrugged as he leaned back in his seat. "Beats me. How should I know?" She shrugged as well. "Where is the waiter? I'm hungry." Just then a person walked up to them with menus in their hand. Darien turned and saw a woman in her mid-thirties and smiled. She was a friend of his. What Serena saw however was... a princess. Her eyes got real wide. "Wow! A princess!" She squealed and lunged at her. "Hi!"  
  
The woman looked down at her and smiled. She then sneaked a glance at Darien and winked. He frowned back. Serena sat back down and gazed at her. The 'princess' had on a shimmering gown with flowing black hair and a silver tiara. She handed them their menus and slowly moved away.  
  
They both sat there quietly and studied their menu. Well maybe not Darien, he knew the menu by heart, what he was actually doing was staring at Serena while she wasn't looking. She was biting her lip, wondering exactly what to get. "Ummm. I think I'll get a hamburger and fries. Is that right?" She looked up at him and Darien hurriedly looked like he was looking at the menu. "Yup." She smiled. "Great." She set the menu down and sat back for the waiter to get back.  
  
She then suddenly appeared in all her 'glory.' Serena smiled up at her. "I'll have a hamburger with lettuce and tomato and french fries. Oh and a chocolate shake. That's it." The 'princess' nodded and turned to Darien, who glanced at Serena, he then whispered, "The usual."  
  
The waiter smiled and walked off. Darien leaned back in his chair. "So Serena. Can you tell me more of yourself?" She looked at him. "Name: Serena Tsukino, favorite color pink, favorite food chocolate, least favorite food carrots. I hate work and I love to read comics. That's all you're going to get right about now." She crossed her arms over her chest and closed her eyes to wait for the food.  
  
Darien nodded and filed that away for later. Finally the food arrived. The food seemed like it floated but in 'reality' small fairies were carrying it. Six of them, three boys and three girls. They are glowing many different colors. Serena brightened at this. Darien chuckled. It was only two little children holding the tray over their heads. They set the tray down and scampered off, giggling.  
  
Serena and Darien ate in silence instilled by Serena as she was to busy stuffing her face to get a word out. Darien watched with her brow raised and a smirk on his face. Man could this girl eat. He ate his special slowly, which consisted of his favorite foods that only this restaurant served and only to him and his friends. It was a special baked chicken that no one but the chef knew the recipe to, a unique vegetable that is only grown on Elysion, a chocolate smoothie, wild sweat and sour rice, and lastly the best dessert in the whole universe a mixture of chocolate, marshmallows, and something else that he didn't know what it was.  
  
Serena finished first and some time later Darien finished as well. "Ahhh. That was good. I'm full." Darien nodded and smiled. He stood up and dropped a few coins on the table. Serena looked down at it. "Ummm.. Are you sure that's enough?" Darien laughed. "Of course, that's how our money is here. This is equal to about.. $150 on Earth." Serena eyes widened. "$150??? Wow." Darien just laughed and led her out of the restaurant.  
  
They walked to Darien's mansion quietly. When the reached it Serena eyes widened. "This is your house?" he chuckled. "Yes it is." And so much more. He walked up the steps and unlocked the door, stepped back and waited for Serena to step in first. He closed the door behind him.  
  
She gasps as she looked around the beautiful entryway. "Its lovely." She breathed. "Thank you" he whispered right by her ear. She jumped slightly. "I'll show you to your room." And he led her up the winding staircase to a room to the back of the mansion bathed in dim light because the peach colored sun that was close to Elysion and dim so that it couldn't be seen by Earth.  
  
"Here is your room." He flicked the light one and turned it slightly and he smiled. Serena stepped in and gasped. The room was painted a slight pink color and accented in silver. She wandered around the room, her hands trailing over everything. "I love it." She whispered. Darien nodded. "I'm glad." He walked back to the door and pushed a button on the light switch to make sure that it stayed that way. "Good night Serena. Tomorrow we start to work." And he made to leave the room.  
  
"Work! I'm a allergic to work just ask my friends. I break out in hives." She started jumping up and down. "Sorry Serena but you have to do something. Thrust me. I think you'll like it." "Last time I heard that I nearly di.." and she covers her mouth. "What was that?" "Nothing" "Ok. Night." And he left her alone in her room, quietly shutting the door.  
  
Serena searched around the room until she found something to wear. She put on a peach nightgown that she found in a dresser on the far wall. "Man I'm tired." She got in bed. "Sleep. need sle-. Ouch" She shot up and held her head. She undid her hair and her broach fell into her hands. "Oh I forgot all about my broach." She held it close to her and didn't realize she fell asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
ok That's the end of the chapter. Tell me what you think. 


	8. The Others

Chapter 7  
  
*******************  
  
The Others  
  
*******************  
On the other side of town Amy and Zach were finishing up on some problems in his lab. "Ok Amy, we're almost done. What is the answer to 2x + b * 14% - 3m." "Oh that's easy, the answer is 7." Zach's eyes widened. "It's taken me weeks and I couldn't finish it. You're amazing." Amy blushed. "Thank you." Zach looked down at his notes. "I have more but its late so we'll stop for now." He put the notes down and walked to the door and followed Amy out.  
  
"I'll show you to your room." He led her up the stairs and to the left and showed her, her room. It was painted in blue with silver trimming. Amy smiled. "I love it." Zach smiled. "I'm glad. Now get some sleep." And he left. Amy found a nightgown and slipped into bed and slowly fell asleep.  
  
Down the road Raye and Jedite were fighting. Raye was having trouble keeping her temper and to not roast him. "You are so difficult!" she yelled. Her aura glowing red. "Me? I don't think so." God I asked for a girl with a temper but this is too much. I wish I had Serena with me.  
  
"Let's just go to bed. I'm tired." He stomped up the stairs, not waiting for her. He walked to her room. "Here it is. Get some sleep. We work tomorrow." And he stomped away to his own room.  
  
Raye huffed and looks around the room..her purple eyes widening. It was painted a soft red color and trimmed in gold. wow She smiled. "This is nice." She wandered around the room. She found a silky pant set to sleep in. She slipped it on and climbed into bed and sighed. God I'm tired..stupid people on this planet. I just want to go home. and she fell asleep.  
  
Lita just got finished cooking Nate some food. She frowned as she brought it to him. "Here!" she banged down the plate that carried bacon and eggs and toast all made with her special talent. Nate smiled and started digging in. Man he can almost eat like Serena. She watched him. He looked up at her. "What? No sausage?" She growled. "Sausage? Sausage?" her green eyes flashed and lightning crackled around her. Nate's eyes grew bigger.  
  
Lita took a deep breath and calmed down. He finished his food and stood up. "Ummm I think it's time to sleep." He walked back deep into the mansion on the first floor. Lita followed silently. She let her gaze wandered around. It was a very lovely place.  
  
Nate stopped and opened the door for her. Lita moved in and look around. She inhaled deeply. It was painted green and brown, but nicely. She nodded. "Nice." Nate nodded. "Sleep, because we have work tomorrow." And he left her alone.  
  
Lita studied the room more. She smiled. She found a silky short set to sleep in and pulled it on and went to bed, falling asleep immediately.  
  
Lastly Mina was sitting in the yard of Kevin's as they talked quietly. Mina was telling him how she wanted to be a model. She looked up at him. "Yeah. That's all I want to do, be a model." She sighed. Kevin looked down at her. "I think you could be a model." She looked up at him. "You think?" "I know." He smiled and stood. "Well I'm tired. Are you?" Mina nodded and stood as well and they walked into the house and up the stairs. He led her down a long hall and stopped.  
  
"Ok here it is. I hope you like it." And he stepped out of her way for her to see. The room was painted in a peach color and boarded in gold. She gasped. "Oh how beautiful." She looked at the fireplace and candles scattered around the room. The big bed with all those throw pillows. She smiled at him and hugged him. "Thank you" she said. "No problem. Get some sleep. I shall see you in the morning. We will have some work to do." And he quietly left the room.  
  
Mina spun around and laugh. "What a room." She popped over to the dresser and found a short nightgown that was orange. "Lovely." She put it on and jumped on the bed and buried herself under the covers and fell asleep.  
  
*******************  
  
Ok that's it. I hope you like. Tell me what you think. More to come later. 


	9. Working the Morning After

Chapter 8  
  
*******************  
  
Working the Morning After  
  
*******************  
  
The next morning Serena was sleeping soundly when she heard a noise by her ear and then someone was poking at her.  
  
She turned over and mumbled something that sounded like, "Stop Sammy, you brat. Go bother mom." And she cuddled under the covers.  
  
There was a hearty laugh and Serena bolted upright and screamed, her crescent moon shining and her silver aura moving around her.  
  
Darien backed up with wide eyes. "What the hell?"  
  
Serena inhaled slowly and focused on Darien, eyes narrowed. "What do you think you're doing?"  
  
It took Darien a while to respond. "I. I. what was that?" he demanded.  
  
Serena blushed and looked down. "Nothing." She whispered.  
  
He stared at her shrewdly. "Right..well get dressed. Its time to work." And he left the room with a firm closing of the door.  
  
Serena frowned after him and threw the covers off of her. She walked to the closet and almost fainted. There were all these clothes in there and some of them looked like they would actual fit! She threw herself at the clothes and squealed with delight at all the different choices.  
  
After quite a bit of debating she chose a pink shirt, jeans with a pink belt, white sneakers and a pink ribbon to tie around her hair that she had braided. She looked around. "I feel like I'm missing something." She muttered. Her gaze swept the room and caught on a glittering object on the bed. "Oh, my broach!" She rushed over and picked it and quickly stuffed it into her pocket.  
  
She walked out of the room and down the stairs. She wandered around the ground floor for a few minutes in search for Darien and to check out the house she would be staying at for an undeterminable amount of time.  
  
Finally she found her way to the kitchen where she saw Darien sitting at a table sipping coffee and absently munching on a muffin. He looked up when she stepped through the doorway and flashed her a brief smile before going back to glancing over the newspaper that was resting on the table before him. "There's some food for you on the sideboard. Its like a buffet. I think the food should be expectable to you. I researched your planet and I believe you eat bacon and eggs and sausage? How you can eat all that meat is beyond me. With your hamburgers and hotdogs." Darien shook his head in disgust.  
  
Serena sniffed. "You don't know what you're missing." She went over to the buffet and filled her plate with bacon, eggs, and sausage. She also got a glass of milk.  
  
She sat down opposite Darien and dug into her food. He stared at her a second then shook his head. "Hungry much?" he muttered.  
  
Serena's head shot up and glared at him. "Shut up."  
  
Darien blinked then held up his hands in self -defense. "Sorry." He then stood up. "Its time we get going."  
  
She groaned and took her time finishing her breakfast. Serena then stood up and calmly followed him out of the mansion and passed his land towards the town.  
  
"What are we doing?" asked Serena.  
  
Darien smirked, "You'll see."  
  
She pouted and kept following him.  
  
Walking closer to the town a black cat crossed their path. Serena bent down and smiled. "Hi kitty. You're so cute." She picked the cat up and ran her fingers over its fur.  
  
Darien backed away from them both. "I don't know about you but here black cats are bad luck."  
  
Serena shot him a look. "I'll be sure to tell Luna that." She mutters.  
  
"Who's Luna?" he asked.  
  
Serena was slightly startled that he heard her. She bit at her lip and glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. "My cat. Black cat and she's never brought me bad luck." Unless you count that she's the one that made me Sailor Moon and because of that I've died numerous times. Other than that she's very lucky, she thought to herself with a thoughtful smile. She really missed Luna, the nag.  
  
Darien looked at her. "What are you smiling about?"  
  
She turned to him with the cat still in her arms. "I was thinking about my cat. I really miss her." And she looked down at the cat in her arms and sniffed. "I really want her with me. I need someone to complain to."  
  
"At least she can't understand you."  
  
Serena shared a knowing with the cat. That's what you think, she said to herself. She can not only understand me she can talk back.  
  
"Well put the cat down so we can get to work."  
  
She pouted. "Awww.. bye kitty." And she put the cat down and it scampered off into the woods on the side of the dirt road.  
  
"Lets go." He absently grabbed her hand gently and pulled her along behind him.  
  
Serena looked down at their hands but was too startled to say anything. "You never told me what we're going to do."  
  
Darien smiled back at her. "We're going to go into town and talk with the people, cheer them up and listen to them if they have any problems."  
  
Serena made a face. "Why?"  
  
At that Darien stopped and thought about that. "Its my job to make sure that the people are happy and comfortable.  
  
"Oh." And the proceeded to mingle with the townspeople for half the day.  
  
*****  
  
At Zach's mansion Amy was already working on the rest of the problems. She had already finished the majority of them and was on the last couple of problems.  
  
Zach walked in and smiled at her. "You're up early." He stated.  
  
"I always get up early." Answered Amy, not even looking up from her work.  
  
He walked in the room further and stood over her. "What are you working on?"  
  
"Some new problems. Are you going to help or not?" and she finally looked up at him. Blue eyes met green. They both blinked and turned away from each other.  
  
"Sure." And Zach sat beside her and helped her with the remaining problems.  
  
A couple of minutes later Amy asked, "May I ask what these problems are for? They're very complicated."  
  
Zach stopped what he was doing and looked at her. "Ummm.. I'm in charge of the education on this planet and these problems will help with that. It will help us teach the children better."  
  
Amy eyed him intently but let the subject drop for now.  
  
*****  
  
Lita was just waking up at Nate's. "I'm so tired." And she yawned. She got out of bed, showered and dressed them made her way downstairs and found Nate sitting at the kitchen table.  
  
He smiled at her. "Morning."  
  
"Morning." She mumbled.  
  
Nate stretched and watched her. "What's for breakfast?"  
  
Lita shrugged. "I don't know, you didn't fix it yet." She sat down at the table and leaned back in the chair.  
  
"What? I'm not making breakfast. You have to make it."  
  
Lita sat up and stared at him, eyes narrowed. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"You have to cook for me, you're my slave." He crossed his arms across his chest and looked smug.  
  
"The hell I am!" she yelled and stood up, lightning crackling around her and her eyes glowing a deeper green. What arrogance, if he says another thing like that to me he'll find himself electrocuted, she thought while staring him down.  
  
"Hurry up, I'm hungry." He had noticed the lightning but didn't pay much attention to it. Stranger things have happened on Elysion.  
  
Lita growled. "Nobody, but nobody bosses me around like that!" she screamed and a green aura surrounded her and a wind came out of nowhere.  
  
Nate's eyes widened. What was this?, he asked himself. "Woah, I'll cook Lita. Please settle down. I'm sorry."  
  
She relaxed and the wind and lightning went away. "Good." She smirked and sat back down.  
  
Nate got up and made them both a delicious breakfast of pancakes with strawberry jam and an omelet.  
  
Lita looked at it. What, no meat? Weird. She said to herself. She took a bite and was surprised when it tasted real good, not as good as her mind you, but good.  
  
After they were both done, Nate took away the plates and stood by the door. "Today we'll be looking at the land."  
  
She looked up at him. "What for?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
"Well.. My job is to make sure that our agriculture is prosperous and everything is doing ok."  
  
Lita nodded. "Fine." She stood up and followed him out the door.  
  
*****  
  
"No you clean it up." Yelled Raye  
  
"No, you." Jed yelled back.  
  
"No, you."  
  
"You!"  
  
"YOU!" screamed Raye.  
  
"You're the one that threw it." Stated Jed.  
  
"But it was your fault I threw it."  
  
"No it wasn't."  
  
"Yes it was."  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"STOP! Please just clean up the stupid vase." Said Raye.  
  
"Why should I? You're the slave and you threw it."  
  
"What. did.. You ..call.. Me?!" Raye said through clenched teeth.  
  
"You're the slave." Jed repeated. He shot her a defiant look.  
  
That's it, thought Raye. "You've gotten on my last nerve. If you play with fire, you're bound to get burned." Her eyes flashed red and the air around her became hot to almost sweltering.  
  
"Woah, chill Raye. I'll clean it up. Jeez." He got up and started to clean up the mess.  
  
She just sit down and watched Jed clean up her mess. That'll teach him to mess with fire.  
  
When Jed was done he turned to her with a questioning look. "How did you do that?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Make it so hot in here and I saw your eyes turn red." He stated.  
  
"I'm the priestess of fire back home, that's how." Raye smirked as she looked at him. "So stop asking stupid questions."  
  
He just shrugged, "Well we need to go to the library." He put away the broom he was using and turned back to her with his hands on his hips.  
  
Raye sat up straight in the chair. "What's with the we? There is no we."  
  
"Yes there is. There is you and me and we are going to the library."  
  
"No we are not.. you are going to the library and me meaning I am staying right here."  
  
"Not if I have anything to say about it."  
  
"Well you don't" Rate crossed her arm across her chest. "We do you need to go there anyway?" She looked up at him defiantly.  
  
"We need to go because I'm researching religion and I need you there to help me decide."  
  
At that Raye perked up with interest. "Really?"  
  
Jed nodded. "Yes, really. Now can we please go?"  
  
She sniffed. "I suppose." They left the mansion and headed for the big library near town.  
  
******  
  
Mina yawned as she was eating breakfast with Kevin. "What are we going to do today?" she asked with a mouth full of food.  
  
Kevin swallowed before answering her. "We need to go to where our armaments are."  
  
Mina looked confused. "Why?"  
  
He gulped and looked around. "Because I need to know that everything is in working order."  
  
"Why do you have to do that?" she questioned.  
  
Kevin licked his lips. "Because its my job."  
  
"They let a teenager be in charge of all the weapons?"  
  
He just nodded.  
  
"Ok." Smiled Mina, totally oblivious.  
  
He finished his breakfast and motioned for Mina to follow him. She finished her eggs and quickly stood up and followed him out of the mansion towards where the world's weapons were kept for safekeeping.  
  
*********************  
  
OK. I'm done. I'm sorry it took so long but I've had a lot to do in college and life in general. I might have found the time to update sooner but no one reviewed so I thought no one was reading my story so if you want quick updates please review and I'll do the best I can. Thanx to dark-spiritwolf for reviewing and getting me into gear and thanx to my other reviewers as well. This chapter is for you guys!  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger  
  
e then 


	10. Taking a Break for a Little Fun

Chapter 9  
  
*******************  
  
Taking a Break for a Little Fun  
  
*******************  
  
Serena and Darien had just finished walking around the town when they met up with Zach and Amy.  
  
Serena squealed and raced towards her friend and threw her arms around her. "I've missed you so much."  
  
"I missed you too Serena. How are you? Has he been treating you right?"  
  
Serena turned around to look at Darien and he just smiled back. "Yeah." She muttered.  
  
Amy smiled. "That's good to hear. I've been having such fun solving all these equations." And she clapped her hands.  
  
Serena eyes her friend. "Only you Ames, only you." But she smiled nonetheless.  
  
"Amy! Serena!"  
  
They both turned to see Lita running towards them waving like a mad woman. She pounced on her friends and gave them a bear hug, her jade green eyes shining. "I was so worried. I wanted to talk to you last night so much. You should have seen Nate's house, its huge! I mean when I stepped inside I thought I was going to die-"  
  
"Lita please. You're making me short of breath from just listening to you." Amy put a hand to her heart and looked up at her tall friend.  
  
Lita blushed. "Sorry."  
  
Serena chewed on her bottom lip. "Why didn't you just call us on the communicator Lita?" she questioned.  
  
Lita's eyes widened. "I hadn't thought of that!" she hit her head with the palm of her hand and blushed. "Silly me." She dug into her pockets and pulled out the green watch and held it up. "Here it is!" she crowed.  
  
Serena and Amy both turned their heads to see Zach, Darien, and Nate stare at them in surprise.  
  
"Shhh!" They covered up the communicator and smiled sweetly at the guys.  
  
They looked at the communicator. "Does it work out here, so far away from home?" asked Serena.  
  
Amy frowned. "Good question. Lets try it." She pulled out her blue one and pushed the button for Mars.  
  
There was a little static at the beginning but Raye's face eventually appeared on the screen. They all huddled around the watch and smiled.  
  
"Hey Raye." Whispered Amy.  
  
Raye frowned at them. "These things work? I had forgotten we even had them!"  
  
"Yeah, us too. Serena thought of it." Stated Lita.  
  
"Serena? Good job." Raye smiled.  
  
Serena blushed. "Thanks."  
  
*  
  
The boys all looked over at them. "Those girls are really weird." Darien shook his head.  
  
"Who are they talking to?" asked Zach.  
  
The other just shrugged.  
  
"Should we get Kunzite and Jedite out here?" asked Nate.  
  
"Shhh.. Remember we're to call them by Kevin and Jed while around the girls." Whispered Darien and shot a look at the girls but they were too involved in what they were doing. He sighed in relief.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"I'll contact them." Stated Darien and he closed his eyes and concentrated.  
  
He senses reached out and he felt around for the familiar presence of his friends.  
  
'Jedite? Kunzite? We want you near where the cross roads are outside of town.'  
  
'I'll be there.' Jedite thought back.  
  
'Me too.' Replied Kunzite.  
  
Darien opened his eyes and looked at his two friends. "They'll be here."  
  
They nodded.  
  
*  
  
"You need to get here. Contact Mina and tell her to me us at a cross road outside of town." Said Serena.  
  
Raye nodded and signed off.  
  
They turned around to look at the guys as they turned slightly to look at them.  
  
Amy smiled softly towards Zach while Lita and Serena frowned slightly at their 'masters.'  
  
Darien stepped forward. "How about something to eat?" He chanced a glance at Serena and was satisfied when her eyes lit up.  
  
"Perfect." She squealed and walked towards a restaurant that was down a dirt path off the main road. Everybody else followed her.  
  
They all walked into the restaurant and the girls' eyes widened in wonder. There were waterfalls and ponds all over the place and the walls seemed to shimmer.  
  
Darien looked smug as he turned to his friends.  
  
A sign before them stated that they could seat themselves so they headed towards a table that was by a window and also by a waterfall.  
  
Darien stepped in front of Serena and pulled out her chair. He smiled engagingly at her.  
  
Serena lifted up her nose and sniffed at him as though she smelled something distasteful. She sat down and pulled the chair out of his hands. "I can seat myself thank you."  
  
Darien stared at her with bewilderment. What did he do this time?  
  
Zach and Nate followed suit and held the girls' chairs for them and Amy and Lita sat down graciously.  
  
There was an uncomfortable silence for some time before the waiter came over.  
  
"Would you like to order now?" he asked.  
  
"We're waiting for some more people. We'll just order drinks." Stated Darien and he looked around the table for their orders.  
  
Serena eyed him suspiciously. "How do you know we'll have more people joining us? I haven't seen you talking on the phone or anything." She narrowed her eyes.  
  
Darien sweated and smiled innocently. "I have my ways."  
  
Serena huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Amy sighed as she looked at her best friend. What was the matter with her? She shrugged and looked up at the waiter. "I'll have a diet pepsi."  
  
The waiter didn't even blink when he heard the name of a drink that wasn't of their world. He knew what to do. Make the regular drink of mixed fruit and let Elysion (and Darien) do their magic.  
  
"I'll have peach iced tea." And Lita smiled at the waiter.  
  
He quickly jotted the order down then turned to Serena.  
  
She nibbled on her lower lip and thought. "I'll have your best fruit drink available."  
  
The waiter's eyes widened. No slave that he knew of ever thought to ask for something native to their planet. They all assumed that Elysion had exactly what they had back home. He knew that his planet was by far more advanced than any of the planets but knowing every food out there was a little much. That's why they had magic to make the food look, taste, smell, and feel like the food from home. It's all a type of perception.  
  
He nodded then turned to the guys.  
  
"The usual." Stated Darien and the other two nodded in agreement.  
  
"I'll be back with your drinks shortly." And he walked away.  
  
"So.. who's going to be joining us?" questioned Serena, her eyes flashing at Darien.  
  
He just smiled and kept silent.  
  
*  
  
Raye just got finished talking to Mina and hid her communicator in her pocket. She shook her head. That girl could be a real ditz.  
  
She looked around her and then walked out of her temporary room to find Jed.  
  
She found him near the front door turned as if to come find her.  
  
"We have to leave." They said at the same time.  
  
"Why?" they said in unison.  
  
"We're meeting the others." Hey said together again.  
  
Raye sighed and held up a hand so she could talk. "I have to meet the girls."  
  
"I have to meet the guys." Jed answered.  
  
Raye nodded. "So we have no problem." And she sauntered out of the door.  
  
"Women."  
  
*  
  
Fifteen minutes later the six at the restaurant had gotten their drinks and were waiting for their friends.  
  
Lita glanced towards the door and her face broke out into a smile. Serena and Amy looked over as well and their eyes lit up.  
  
"Raye! Mina!" they chorused together. The all stood up with their arms wide and waiting.  
  
Raye and Mina charged at them and they had a group hug. "We missed you guys." Stated Mina as she sniffed.  
  
They hugged again and smiled at each other.  
  
They all sat down. The guys on one side and the girls on the other.  
  
Darien leaned in towards Jed. "Do you see? They're doing it again. They're surrounding Serena as if protecting her from something. I'm beginning to think she's someone very important."  
  
Jed looked at Serena and smiled. She's someone important all right. He smirked to himself.  
  
The waiter came back. "May I take your orders?" He held out his booklet and looked at the group before him.  
  
Raye looked up at him. "May I have a cup of green tea?"  
  
The waiter nodded and then turned to Mina. "A Root Beer for me please." And she gave him a winning smile.  
  
The waiter blushed and nodded.  
  
Kevin observed this and frowned at the waiter, who coughed and looked away from the blonde.  
  
"The usual for us." Said Kevin with steely gray eyes.  
  
"Are you ready to order your meal?"  
  
"The usual." The guys all said in unison.  
  
Serena looked at the strangely. Weird. She looked down at the menu. "I'll have this chicken pasta with the house sauce. And could you put a couple lemons on the side please?"  
  
The waiter nodded. This girl never ceased to amaze him.  
  
"I'll have a cheeseburger and fries." Said Lita without really looking at the menu.  
  
"I'll have the spiced flounder with the wild rice." Stated Amy.  
  
The waiter raised his brow. Another wonder.  
  
"Two slices of sausage pizza for me!" cried Mina happily.  
  
Before she ordered she looked at Mina. "Dumb blondes." She muttered, thinking of Jed as well. "I'll just have a soup and salad with French dressing." Raye looked up at the waiter to make sure he got it right. He nodded his head and walked off.  
  
Serena heard her and narrowed her eyes. "Do you have something against blondes Raye?"  
  
Mina and Jed both turned to look at Raye, who was blushing. She shook her head. "Of course not."  
  
"That's what I thought." Serena smiled engagingly at Jed and a secret smile with Mina. "Don't worry Jed she always picks on us blondes. I think she's jealous of our good looks." She winked at Jed.  
  
Jed blushed. "Yeah." He mumbled.  
  
Darien shot Jed a look and he looked down at his lap.  
  
"So.. how was everyone's day?" questioned Mina.  
  
Lita, Serena, and Raye both folded their arms and scowled.  
  
Amy and Mina looked confused and turned to the boys, who just shrugged.  
  
There was a pregnant pause until their food got there. When it did they all ate heartily.  
  
When Serena sipped at her fruit drink her eyes widened. "Wow. This is the best tasting drink I've ever had in my life. Its so soothing and cool and refreshing and such a vivid taste. I'm in heaven." She closed her eyes in homage to the wonderful drink.  
  
Her friends stared at her. The drink couldn't be that good.  
  
"Let me taste." Said Lita. She held out her hand for the cup.  
  
"No." and Serena held it close to her. "Mine." And she finished it up before anyone could steal it.  
  
The guys all smiled in understanding. They loved the fruit drinks as well. The best part was that it naturally had a liquid in it that was very much like Earth's alcohol and it was perfectly legal so when they were young they would always drink their full on the weekends.  
  
They eyed Serena closely to make sure she would be ok with the foreign substance.  
  
She hiccupped but was otherwise ok.  
  
"What will we do now?" asked Amy.  
  
"Not more work I hope?" questioned Lita and frowned at Nate.  
  
The boys all looked towards Darien. He was in charge of their days off.  
  
He smiled. "No more work today!" he announced.  
  
The girls all cheered and stood up because they had all ready finished their food.  
  
The guys all chipped in to pay for the food and they left the restaurant.  
  
"Where will we go?" asked Mina.  
  
"I was thinking about the skating rink." Said Darien.  
  
"You have skating here?" Lita's eyes were wide. "Lets go." And she raced to where she thought it was.  
  
Nate ran after her to make sure she went in the right direction.  
  
Serena was falling behind because instead of walking a straight line she was swaying all over the place.  
  
"Serena? Are you ok?" Amy looked at her worriedly.  
  
"I'm fine Ames. No problem." She smiled sweetly and started to walk straighter.  
  
They arrived at the rink minutes later.  
  
The Scouts all looked around in amazement. "Wow." Whispered Serena.  
  
The rink was made out of what looked like glass that made the light that streamed in take on many different hues. The colors reflected off the ice and made the whole room shine.  
  
There was a refreshment bar in the corner and a place to sit down. There was also music filling the air.  
  
In another corner was an actual restaurant and across from that was a game room for younger kids.  
  
Serena's eyes were wide. "Wow." She said again.  
  
The guys all smiled smugly.  
  
Amy turned to the five guys. "We don't have anything to wear." She stated.  
  
At hearing that the other Scouts all pouted.  
  
Darien stepped forward. "Not to worry ladies. There's a dressing room in the far corner that supplies everything you need."  
  
The girls squealed and headed in that direction.  
  
The guys followed them at a slower pace and entered the men's side of the dressing room.  
  
They exited about fifteen minutes later wearing black pants, black skates, and different colored silk shirts.  
  
Zach was wearing ice blue, Jed was wearing bright red, Nate was wearing forest green, Kevin was wearing a dark orange shirt, and Darien was wearing a white shirt.  
  
They waited beside the rink for the girls.  
  
*  
  
The Scouts were in the dressing room trying to figure out what to wear.  
  
Serena was sitting on a bench with her head in her hands. "I don't want to skate. I'll make a fool of myself in front of the guys.  
  
Amy sat down beside her. "You know that's not true Sere. You were a great skater on the moon."  
  
"But we're not on the moon anymore and I am such a klutz."  
  
"Nonsense!" stated Lita and pulled Serena into a standing position. "You'll be great so stop mopping and pick out a dress." And she pushed her friend towards the many different dresses.  
  
Raye was dressed first in a light red outfit with gold trim with white skates and a red ribbon in her long black hair. She posed for them. "Am I good or what?"  
  
Her friends all clapped for her. "You look wonderful." Said Mina as she stepped out of a room where she changed.  
  
She was in a peach colored outfit with a peach see-through bow in the back with white skates.  
  
Lita walked out of her own changing room wearing a light green outfit that looked like velvet and soft. The bottom part was silk. Her skates were white also but with green laces.  
  
"Nice Lita." Said Amy as she slowly walked out of her changing room.  
  
"Thanks. You look good as well."  
  
Amy blushed and looked down at her royal blue dress with sequins and a high waist. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
"No problem Ames." And Lita smiled.  
  
Raye looked around. "Serena.. get your butt out her this minute. I want to skate."  
  
"I'm not coming out." Was the reply.  
  
"The hell you aren't. Don't make me come in there and get you. It won't be pretty." Raye's eyes flashed.  
  
"No. You can't make me."  
  
"Watch me." Raye advanced on the room but was held back by Mina  
  
"I'll get her." And she walked into the room. "What's the problem Sere?"  
  
"I'll make a fool of myself and I don't know what to do with my hair. And I don't know what to wear." She sniffed and looked at her hair, which was out of its braid.  
  
Mina rubbed her hands together. "The Goddess of Love at your service."  
  
*  
  
"What is taking them so long?" Nate asked impatiently.  
  
"Patience." Replied Darien.  
  
Nate just crossed his arms.  
  
Jed suddenly looked up and his eyes widened. "Oh yeah." Was all he could say.  
  
The others turned to see what he was talking about and became speechless.  
  
Amy, Lita, Raye, and Mina were all walking out of the girl's dressing room. They smiled at the guys.  
  
Darien blinked. "Where's Serena?" he asked the girls.  
  
They looked behind them and looked around in confusion. "Serena?" they asked.  
  
"I don't want to come out."  
  
Mina sighed. "If you don't get you butt out here this minute I'll let Raye come and get you."  
  
Serena appeared. "Fine, I'm here." She muttered.  
  
"I thought so." Mina said.  
  
All the guys stared at Serena. She was wearing a silver outfit with stings criss-crossing her back and ending with a bow that flowed to the back of her ankles. The skirt was see-through and the bodice shimmered in the light from dusty rose to dark red. Her broach was resting upon the bodice as if it belonged there. Her laces were red as were the ribbons and jewels that were in her hair, which is piled atop her head in braids and curls.  
  
She smiled shyly at everybody.  
  
Darien was about to move forward but Jed beat him to it.  
  
"You look beautiful." He lifted her hand and placed a gently kiss upon it.  
  
Serena blushed. "Thank you so much."  
  
Raye's eyes narrowed. She moved forward and gently pushed Serena out of the way. "Lets skate." And she pulled Jed onto the ice.  
  
The other girls, except Serena followed suit.  
  
Darien and Serena were left on the sidelines.  
  
Serena watched her friends all have fun. Lita was skating beautifully, as always. Mina and Amy were doing fairly well but Raye wasn't doing so well. She kept bumping into Jed and falling.  
  
Darien looked over at Serena and sighed. "Would you like to skate?" he questioned.  
  
Serena shot him a look with steely blue eyes. "I suppose." She placed her hands in his and followed him onto the ice. "But I have to warn you that I'm not very good."  
  
He laughed. "You can't be as bad as your friend." He nodded his head towards Raye. "Besides I'll make sure you don't fall. We'll be great." He smiled at her and started to skate around the rink, pulling Serena with him.  
  
She closed her eyes and started to feel lightheaded. She started to remember what it was like on the moon and let the feeling take her. She followed Darien's every move and did a few of her own. Doing double and triple axles, skating backwards and spinning like a pro.  
  
Darien stared at her. "I thought you couldn't skate."  
  
Serena smiled. "Yeah." And just went on skating with him.  
  
Everybody in the rink admired the couple in the middle of the rink and when they stopped the place was filled with applause.  
  
Serena and Darien looked around them in surprise. Serena blushed.  
  
Their friends skated towards them, smiling.  
  
"That was great! And you were worried." Said Lita.  
  
"You go girl." Mina cheered.  
  
Jed walked up to her. "Would you care to skate?" He held out his hand.  
  
Serena smiled. "Sure." They skated off.  
  
Darien frowned and watched as they skated beautifully together. They looked like a good couple, two blondes. His friends skated away, leaving Raye with him.  
  
They both watched their respective partners with jealousy.  
  
Raye stood before Darien with her hand on her hips. "Want to skate?" she questioned.  
  
He eyed her wearily. He saw the way she skated. He sighed. "Why not?" He grabbed her hand and skated off with her. It wasn't even five minutes later and she was ramming into him.  
  
She slipped and her head went into his stomach.  
  
"Ouch!" He held his stomach and closed his eyes.  
  
Serena rushed up to him. "Are you ok?" she asked.  
  
He held up his hand and breathed deeply. "I'll be ok in a minute." He slowly stood up.  
  
Serena glared at Raye. "Nice work." She moved closer to Darien and helped him stand straight.  
  
The other circled around them.  
  
Darien shot Jed a smirk as he leaned against Serena.  
  
Raye growled. "Shut up klutz."  
  
Serena laughed. "You're calling me a klutz? You're the one that may have permantely-damaged Darien. He could be traumatized for life. What if he never wants to skate again? That would be a crime." Serena huffed.  
  
Mina and Lita laughed behind their hands. Raye glowered at them and the quieted. She turned and glided over to Jed. "Want to skate some more?" she asked defiantly.  
  
Jed looked scared and slightly moved back. "Ummm...Actually I'm not feeling too good."  
  
"Really? Do you need to sit down? Should I get you something?" Raye looked up at him.  
  
"No no. I'm just going to go home."  
  
"I'll take you."  
  
"NO! No I'll be fine."  
  
Serena skated over to Jed. "Are you sure? Maybe I should escort you."  
  
Jed looked at her wide blue eyes and melted. "Ok."  
  
Serena looked back at her friends. "I'll meet up with you later." And she led Jed off the ice and towards the dressing rooms so they could change.  
  
The walked back out minutes later and headed towards the door.  
  
Jed shot Darien and smug and triumphant look as he wrapped his arm around Serena.  
  
Darien's eyes narrowed and he sneered at his friend's retreating back.  
  
Raye, who was only a couple of feet away from Darien, was doing the same thing.  
  
This is so not fair, were their thoughts as they disappeared out the door.  
  
*******************  
  
Yea! I'm done. 15 pages.. one of my longest yet! I hope you like. Please review. It makes me happy.  
  
Luv ya  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	11. A New Face

Chapter 10  
  
*******************  
  
A New Face  
  
*******************  
  
Serena led Jed towards his house slowly.  
  
"Are you sure this is ok Serena? I don't want to be a burden." Said Jed.  
  
Serena smiled up at him. "Not a problem." She looked around. "Where to now?"  
  
"Oh!" Jed looked around as well. "Take a left up here. My house is a little ways down that road."  
  
"Ok." They walked side by side down the road.  
  
*  
  
"Now what?" asked Mina as they all lazily skated on the almost empty ice.  
  
Lita skated around doing twirls and spins. She passed by Mina and tweaked her nose. "I don't know." And she laughed.  
  
Mina huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
Amy looked around and eyes Raye and Darien. They both looked kind of upset. She shrugged and gazed around the rink. Her eyes caught on the concession stand. "Why don't we go over there and get a nice cup of hot chocolate?" and she pointed.  
  
Mina squealed. "What a great idea Amy!" she skated towards the stand and when she passed Kevin she grabbed his hand and dragged him after her.  
  
Lita and Amy followed at a more sated pace, smiling at their friend's antics.  
  
Raye started to follow but slipped and fell.  
  
Darien looked at her and felt some pity towards her. He skated over to her and offered her his hand.  
  
She looked up at him with wide violet eyes. He is kinda cute. Maybe cuter than Jed, she thought. Then she shook her head. Nah. She gratefully took his hand and stood up.  
  
They skated to the stand together.  
  
*  
  
Serena and Jed arrived at his house about fifteen minutes later.  
  
Serena just stared. "Wow. This is no house, it's a mansion. Almost as big as Darien's."  
  
Jed chuckled. "I don't think anyone on Elysion has a mansion as big as Darien's." Or a castle either, he thought.  
  
Jed stepped forward and pushed a few numbers on a keypad by the door and it opened.  
  
"Woah." And Serena followed him inside.  
  
He closed the door behind her and smiled. "Welcome to my home."  
  
"Home, more like a museum." Serena muttered.  
  
Jed heard and laughed.  
  
She turned to him. "Lets get you to bed." She took his hand and headed for the stairs. "Where is your room?" Serena asked.  
  
"Ummmm." He had trouble thinking. "To the right at the very end of the hall." He finally got out.  
  
Serena nodded and led him down the hallway and opened his door.  
  
His room was huge with it decorated in red with black marble for the floors. It was also accented with white.  
  
Serena just stared. She walked over to the dresser that was all white. Her hand trailed over the delicate wood. "Lovely." She stated.  
  
"Indeed." But Jed wasn't looking at the dresser.  
  
Serena didn't notice as she walked to the bed that was covered in a black bed spread with red trim. She felt the soft silk of the down comforter. She finally turned to Jed. "You have such a nice room."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
She shook her head and got a determined look on her face. "Now, to take care of you. Take off your clothes."  
  
His eyes widened. "What?!"  
  
Serena laughed. "So you can put you pajamas on."  
  
"Oh." He looked at her but didn't move to take his clothes off.  
  
She blushed. "Sorry. I'm going to go make you some soup." She left his room in a hurry.  
  
Jed sighed and changed into his pajamas and climbed into his bed. "I kinda wish you were in here with me. But yet it doesn't feel so right to feel this way." He shook his head and laid down. "I don't think I have to pretend being sick now."  
  
*  
  
The others were sitting at the concession stand slowly sipping their hot chocolate.  
  
Amy was having a mint hot chocolate and it tasted wonderful.  
  
Mina and Lita finished their drinks before everyone else. "I want some thing to do." Said Mina.  
  
Lita looked around and her eyes lit up. She grabbed Mina's hand and dragged her towards the game room.  
  
They squealed as they saw some of the video games from home and some new ones that they had never seen before.  
  
They stayed there for the rest of the time they were there with everyone else watching them.  
  
Raye just sighed into her cup. Amy smiled.  
  
*  
  
Serena returned to Jed's room with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and some crackers on a tray.  
  
She set it down on his lap and smiled. "Here you go." She leaned over him and put her hand on his forehead. "No fever." She muttered. "Is there anything else you need?"  
  
"I don't think so."  
  
Serena gazed at him. "Will you be ok until Raye gets back?"  
  
"I guess so.." he sipped at his soup and avoids looking at Serena.  
  
"You sure?" she looked at him worriedly.  
  
He nodded. "I'll be fine."  
  
"Ok. I need to go find Darien. I'll talk to you later ok?" She headed out the door and away from the mansion.  
  
Jed looked after her. "Serena..."  
  
*  
  
Serena walked for about five minutes before she found herself lost. She looked around her but everything looked the same. "Where am I?" She sniffled.  
  
"Can I help you with something?" someone asked.  
  
Serena turned around abruptly and saw a guy with light hair and cool blue eyes.  
  
Serena bit at her bottom lip. "Ummm.. well..."  
  
"Are you lost?" He stepped closer to her.  
  
"I need to find my way to Darien's mansion."  
  
"Darien? Who's that? Not many people have mansions here and I know all of them personally and none of them are named Darien."  
  
"Really? That's odd." She looked up at the guy.  
  
"So what's you name and what are you doing walking around all alone. Shouldn't this Darien be with you? You can't be from around here. Where are you from?" he asked, eyes intent on her face.  
  
Serena blinked, trying to take all that he said in. "My name is Serena and I'm from Earth. Darien isn't with me because I didn't want him with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
She nodded. "So.. What's your name and are you from here?"  
  
The guy shook his head. "No I'm not from here. I'm from a different planet near Earth. The people of Earth don't see it because its dark and it can't be detected."  
  
"Wow I never realized all these different planets were inhabited. I never knew of this planet before." She rubbed at her chin and glanced at the guy. "You forgot your name."  
  
"Oh I'm sorry." He bowed. "My name is Diamond." He smiled at her as he straightened, flashing his white teeth.  
  
"Nice to meet you Diamond."  
  
He grabbed her hand. "The pleasure is all mine."  
  
Serena looked at him funny and took her hand away from his.  
  
*  
  
Raye's head shot up and her eyes narrowed. "Something is wrong." She stated.  
  
Darien turned to her. "What?"  
  
"I sense something wrong. We need to go." She got up and went to grab Lita and Mina.  
  
The three of them changed and ran out the door. The others were following as quickly as possible.  
  
*******************  
  
Yes. Another chapter done. I hope you like it. I noticed a couple people thinking Raye is too mean. Well I thought that's how she'd act in those situations. I'm trying to make this as close to the actual thing as possible. I hope in this chapter I did better. Please review. I need some feedback so I know how I'm doing. It makes me want to right more.. hehe  
  
Luv ya!  
  
Sylver-Tyger 


	12. Something Wrong

> > > Chapter 11  
  
Something Wrong  
  
Diamond looked at her quizzically before putting his hands in his pocket and rocking on his heels.  
  
"So what brings you here to Elysion?" he asked.  
  
Serena played with her hair as she considered the question. "Well...... it wasn't by choice actually."  
  
Diamond tilted his head to the side. "How so?"  
  
Serena looked up at him. "Well me and a couple of my friends were kidnapped and brought here to be slaves. Darien is my 'master'." She finished sarcastically.  
  
Diamond's piercing blue eyes widened. "Really? Not many people can afford to buy slaves so your master would have to be of the upper class and I know all the upper class families. Are you sure that his name is Darien?"  
  
She nodded. "Yes."  
  
"There must be some sort of mist-"before he could finish Darien and the rest of the gang ran around the corner and almost crashed into Diamond and Serena.  
  
Serena smiled when she saw her friends. "Hey guys. What's up?"  
  
Amy waved her hand as she tried to catch her breath. Raye, Mina, and the rest of the guys were having the same trouble but Lita was hardly out of breath.  
  
Raye walked over to Serena and eyed Diamond wearily. "I feel evil and we came to check on you. Where is Jed? And who is this guy?" she asked suspiciously, like Serena disposed of Jed and was trying to act innocent.  
  
Serena scowled at her. "Jed is safe in his bed with some nice warm soup. And this is Diamond. He and I were just talking." She turned to the rest of the group and saw Diamond frowning slightly at Darien and the rest of his friends.  
  
"Is something wrong?" she asked.  
  
Diamond blinked. "Of course not. I just didn't know you knew the-"he was cut off by Darien practically leaping forward and placing a hand over his mouth. He smiled innocently at the girls, who were all looking at him as if he was mental. "He was just surprised that you guys knew Elysion's first champion seton senrpci[i]. Isn't that right?" Darien glared at Diamond, who shook his head yes.  
  
Darien stepped back away from Diamond and wiped his hand on his pants. Diamond scowled back at the high prince but wiped the look off his face when said prince glared back with his friends behind him.  
  
"I must be going." Diamond turned to Serena. "It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Serena. I hope to run into you again, soon." He blue eyes flashed as he looked at her and he grabbed her hand gently and bowed down to plant a kiss upon the back of her hand.  
  
Kevin and Nate had to hold Darien back before he hit the guy. Diamond made a quick exit before the prince messed up his creamy complexion.  
  
Serena looked after him and absently wiped off the kiss on her jeans. Raye leaned in close to her. "I don't know if I like that guy." She whispered. Serena nodded absently. She turned to Darien then. "What in the world is a seton sen......whatever?" she asked.  
  
Darien blushed and shifted from foot to foot. "Well... you see..."  
  
"Get on with it. I don't have all day." Serena started to tap her foot impatiently.  
  
"It's a competition that some guys participate in every year." He finally got out.  
  
"And? What sort of competition?"  
  
"It's where the players are on horses and we each have nets on long sticks and you have to get a little ball through a hoop that's very high up. There are different fields you can play on. One is just a regular grassy field but there is a forest one, a tall grass one, which makes it hard to find the ball, and one where there is a lake splitting the field. There are 5 to a team. You aren't allowed a goalie so all 3 of your players can be offensive but we usually have one defensive player and 2 offensive, but they can't be inside the circle around the hoop. But sometimes we switch it up a little bit to confuse the competition."  
  
"What about the other two players?" asked Amy, who was very interested in the new game.  
  
Zach smiled and took up explaining the game.  
  
"The other two players have these medium sized balls, which we call the 'verat[ii]', which they throw at the players from the apposing team, who have a different, smaller ball called the 'torib[iii]'. It's with that ball that they try to score a goal."  
  
Serena blinked, trying to take this all in. "I really don't get it." She confessed.  
  
Kevin smiled. "That's ok. Maybe you'll see us play sometime?"  
  
Darien scowled at him and clapped him on the shoulder harder than necessary and shot him a pointed look. "Ix-nay on the ame-gay." He whispered in his friend's ear. Kevin blushed and muttered a "sorry."  
  
Serena eyed the guys suspiciously. "I know you guys are hiding something..." she started. The boys all inhaled sharply. "But I don't know what it is yet." The guys exhaled in relief. "But I will find out sooner or later. Mark my words." With that statement Serena and the girls all walked back towards their individual mansions while the men walked behind them with worry on their faces.  
  
"What if they do find out? I don't want to be around when they realize that we lied to them." Said Zach.  
  
"Don't be such a baby. They'd be happy that we're princes and soon to be kings." Said Nate.  
  
Zach glared back at them. "Don't be so naïve Neph. They are not the type of girls that goes for money and thinks of nothing else. They are nothing like the girls here and you know it."  
  
Darien sighed. "Zoicite is right. They can never find out. Besides hopefully they'll be back on Earth before our princely status can come to light."  
  
The others nodded in agreement. "We can only hope." Muttered Kevin.  
  
As a crossroads came before them the 9 of them split up to go in different directions. Raye headed back to Jed's house by herself.  
  
"I'll get in touch with you all tomorrow." Yelled Serena as she followed Darien down the path to his mansion.  
  
"See you Serena. Take care." Yelled Amy.  
  
"If that Darien messes with you just tell me and I'll rough him up for you." Threatened Lita.  
  
"Don't do that Lita, he's too cute to be roughed up. Just get some action Serena and everything will be fine." Squealed Mina.  
  
Serena blushed and tried to hide her face from Darien but he wasn't looking because he was hiding a blush as well.  
  
"Oh for goddess' sake Mina. Is that all you think about? You guys just better get out of here before I rough you all up." Stated Raye as she disappeared around a corner, the others following suit.  
  
It had been a long day and they were tired.
>>> 
>>> -----------------------
>>> 
>>> [i] Seton Senrpci (set-on sen-rip-see) The meaning of this will become apparent later in the story. I'm so excited that I have some inspiration.
>>> 
>>> [ii] Verat (ver-at)
>>> 
>>> [iii] Torib (too-rib)  
  
If you can guess the meanings of these words give me an e-mail with your answer and I'll dedicate the next chapters to you and maybe put you in a cameo when I need filler people. I'll have to see what my brain comes up with next. If you know the answer don't give it away yet. Have fun figuring it out.  
  
Thanks for waiting for an update. Sorry it took so long but I've been really busy. Between exams and packing to come home and then unpacking and then looking for a summer job. I had no time to write. But hopefully I'll squeeze in 1 chapter per day or so on all my stories so I can keep all my reviews happy. If you have any questions or suggestions they are welcome. Constructive criticism as well. And I dedicate this chapter to dork121588 thanks for getting me off my sorry behind and updating. I hope you like the chapter.
>>> 
>>> Sylver-Tyger


	13. Plotting

> > > Chapter 12  
  
Plotting  
  
The next morning before Darien came to wake her, Serena was up and dressed and sitting in a big chair near the window. She looked around to make sure that Darien wasn't coming before pulling out her communicator and pressing the all button. She absently thought if she could talk to Luna with it but thought it was too far away.  
  
4 other voices came over the communicator and Serena had to smile at her friends.  
  
"Hey guys" she greeted.  
  
"Hi Sere!" the others chorused back.  
  
Serena got more comfortable and then asked, "Hey Raye, how is Jed doing?"  
  
"He's doing good. Almost like he was never sick." She paused here. "Why?" she asked suspiciously.  
  
Serena laughed. "I was just wondering if we could convince the guys to go on a picnic or something today. What do you guys think?"  
  
"Yeah! Like at the beach! Do they even have a beach?" questioned Mina.  
  
Amy perked up at the idea of the beach. "What a splendid idea."  
  
"Aren't we suppose to be working?" asked Lita.  
  
"Don't be such a party pooper. I'll convince Darien and then everything should be fine. He seems to be the leader of their little group." Said Serena.  
  
"I'm all for getting a little tan." Said Raye.  
  
"So it's agreed, a picnic at the beach. Each of you bring something to eat." Serena ordered.  
  
"Right!" the other said and signed off.  
  
From her room at Zach's, Amy smiled softly. It seems as if Serena is finally acting like the leader she was born to be. "You go Sere." And she got ready.  
  
Serena quickly hid her communicator as Darien opened her door after a quick knock.  
  
Serena turned and glared at him. "That was not a knock. I could have been dressing."  
  
Darien blushed as she said that. "Sorry."  
  
Serena smiled mischievously and stood up and swayed over to Darien. "Oh Dare, I have a favor to ask of you." She moved until she was right in front of him and fluttered her lashes.  
  
He gulped. "What do you want?"  
  
"Can we and the others take the day off and go to the beach for a picnic?" and she pouted up at him. She placed her hands on his chest and leaned in closely. She could feel his bunched up muscles under his tightly pulled shirt. Serena lowered her lashes as she considered her 'master'. He is kinda good looking and nice as well. He never really did anything wrong and what a good skater. Maybe I'll give him a chance.  
  
"We should really work today. My job is never ending you know?"  
  
"What is the purpose of you job anyway?" Serena looked up at him with narrowed eyes.  
  
Darien shifted on his feet and then smiled engagingly down at her. "You know what? A day at the beach sounds fun. I'll call the guys." And he quickly left the room before he answered the question.  
  
Serena smirked. I have him wrapped around my little finger. She blew on her knuckles and brushed them against her chest. "All in a days work. Wait, he never answered my question." She quickly closed her door so she could change into a bathing suit.  
  
The 10 friends met at the crossroads and made their way to one of the few beaches on Elysion and also the most beautiful one. It was a far walk but everyone was enjoying themselves.  
  
As per usual, Serena was surrounded by her friends as if to protect her and this didn't go by unnoticed by the guys.  
  
When they reached the beach the girls stopped in shock, almost dropping their bags. When the boys noticed that they weren't being followed they turned back to see the scouts with their jaws hanging and shared knowing looks.  
  
Finally the 5 snapped out of their daze and walked onto the lightly heated soft sand, which was a startling black and light pink mixture that sparkled in the sunlight and the ocean was an astounding deep and light purple.  
  
"This is amazing." Whispered Serena.  
  
"I've never seen anything like it before in my life." Stated Amy.  
  
"I wish I had a camera." Lita joked.  
  
"I'm going to be the first one in!" Mina squealed and dropped all her things and ran for the water at top speed.  
  
"No I will." And Serena was racing after her with Amy and Lita at her heels, all their things forgotten.  
  
Raye shook her head. "Such juveniles." She helped the guys carry the rest of the things to a spot on the beach that was close to the water but offered some shade from the sun.  
  
"Raye, come on in. The water is surprisingly warm." Said Amy. The others nodded in agreement.  
  
Raye smiled. "Ok, I'm coming." And she raced for the water, stripping off her clothes as she ran. When she got close to the water she hesitated and when she waited too long the other girls splashed her with the water, which was warm. Raye then jumped in and they all splashed around.  
  
The 5 guys were left to set up everything and they sat down and admired the scouts.  
  
"We certainly got the pick of the crop." Said Nate.  
  
The others all glared at him. "That is a terrible way of putting it Neph. They are human beings, not produce." Said Zach.  
  
Nephlite just blushed. "I suppose so."  
  
"You'll never get Lita to like you if you keep that type of attitude." Kunzite said.  
  
That got Nephlite's attention. "You think so?" he asked.  
  
"I know so." Was his only answer as they all went back to watching the girls.  
  
Just as their attention was focused on the water, Serena came out dripping wet and running in their direction. She had on a peach bikini with strings wrapped around her stomach and tied in the back. She plopped onto the blanket laid out and tied a sarong around her waist and eyed the silent company. "You guys ok?" she asked.  
  
They snapped out of it and all of them blushed. "Fine." Muttered Kevin.  
  
"You look lovely." Jed and Darien chorused. Serena blushed at the compliment and thanked them, sending both of them a winning smile.  
  
Darien was shocked that she even acknowledged him at all but was soaking up the attention.  
  
"Mmmm.. I'm hungry." Serena said while licking her lips. Both Darien and Jed slightly lean forward with wide eyes. The other three chuckled and held their friends back.  
  
The sky was bright and they were resting under a big beach umbrella to keep from burning.  
  
"Before I start eating can you help me with putting on some sunscreen?" and she looked at Darien from under her lashes. Darien gulped and nodded. After taking some sunscreen to apply to her front, Serena handed the bottle to Darien who put the rest onto her back.  
  
Serena looked over her shoulder at Darien and smiled. "Thanks." She cleaned off her hands before digging into the food in the picnic basket. The other scouts joining her a couple minutes later.  
  
Mina sat by Kevin as she ate a few grapes. She smirked to herself as she leaned towards him and rested her head against his shoulder and curled up around him.  
  
Kevin blushed and stuttered at the close contact.  
  
The Love Goddess strikes again.  
  
As Raye sat down at the edge of the blanket, Jed tore his gaze away from Serena and admired Raye from afar. If she weren't so standoffish approaching her would be a whole lot easier, he thought. Why couldn't she act like Serena?  
  
Amy and Zach were talking about more equations and about the planet's education system, unconsciously leaning in closely with their arms touching.  
  
Lita had her back to Nate as she ate in silence. One in a while Nate would raise his hand and try to get a conversation started but would get nervous and drop his hand back into his lap. This is harder than it looks. I should take the guys' advice. He turned to eat, not noticing that Lita glanced at him quickly before turning away again.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> On the other side of the planet a 5 people sat around a table talking.  
  
"Diamond, I don't see why this girl is that important. There are plenty of girls on this planet and ours." Said a guy with greenish-black hair and brown eyes.  
  
Diamond turned sharply to the one who spoke and growled out, "Do not speak out of turn, Peridot. Besides you do not know of the true beauty that this girl possesses and she is nothing like the girls you think of, she is sinfully pure and I will claim her as mine." His blue eyes flashed wickedly.  
  
Peridot nodded and kept quiet.  
  
Diamond continued with his tirade. "Now as I was saying, the seton senrpci tournament is in 5 days time and we will beat those stupid princes of Elysion and I will take Serena as my prize."  
  
"But my prince, how will you manage that?" asked another man with dark black hair and purple eyes.  
  
There was a laugh as Diamond thought of his plan. "Before the games start I will maneuver our dear sweet Prince Endymion to put his slave on the line. If his team loses they will give up their slaves. One for each of us, of course." Some of the others nodded, liking the idea.  
  
"But brother, they are the seton senrpci champions. They have never lost before. So what if we lose, what do we forfeit?" asked a man with blue hair and dark blue eyes.  
  
"Dear, dear Sapphire, we will not lose. I have a sure way. But if we do lose which I highly doubt, we will give over our own sisters."  
  
"You have to be joking, brother. Give up Ruby? She's all but 14!" shouted Sapphire.  
  
"Calm down dear younger brother, for we shall surly win."  
  
"How can you be so sure, Prince?" asked a man with blond hair and golden eyes.  
  
"You see Topaz, I have a special advisor on such matters."  
  
"Oh?" asked Quartz, the man with the purple eyes.  
  
"Indeed. I shall call him now." Diamond pushed a few buttons on the table before him and an image popped up of a cloaked figure with bony hands and that was all you could see.  
  
The figure floated in front of the 5 assembled men and caressed a glowing ball between their bony fingers. "You called, Prince?"  
  
"Yes Wise One. Show the unbelievers what I seek."  
  
The old one laughed as it disappeared to be replaced with the scene on the beach of Darien putting sunscreen on Serena.  
  
Diamond sneered. "How dare he touch such perfection with those unworthy hands. But gaze on and see the beauty she possesses."  
  
They all looked at the image of Serena in her bikini. "I must admit she is quite breathtaking." Whispered Sapphire, with Topaz nodding in agreement.  
  
Diamond's eyes narrowed. "Get your own girl. They are all beautiful."  
  
Just as he said that the other scouts gathered on the blanket to have their picnic.  
  
"Wow." Said Peridot and pointed to Lita. "She is wonderful."  
  
"I think that one is much better looking." said Quatrz, pointing to Raye.  
  
"I can't decide who looks better. This Serena or that other blonde." Murmured Topaz.  
  
"I seem to be in the same dilemma Top, but I'm deciding between Serena and the blue haired one." Whispered Sapphire to Topaz, who was sitting right next to him. They both shot looks at Diamond, who scowled back at them.  
  
"Serena is mine!"  
  
Sapphire smiled. "We shall see. May the best Prince win!"  
  
The image of the beach disappeared as the Wise One returned. "Is that all, Prince?" he asked.  
  
"I just want to make sure everything is in order. It is sure we will win?" questioned Diamond.  
  
The image laughed. "Of course. I bet my life that you will win at the tournament this year." He laughed again and the image disappeared.  
  
"Well I'm in." said Peridot.  
  
"Me too." The others chorused.  
  
"Excellent. The Elysion Princes do not stand a chance against the Dark Moon Princes."  
  
Just as they were getting up to leave a young woman with blonde hair and green eyes sashayed into the room.  
  
Diamond sighed. "Emerald, you know this is a meeting for men only. What do you want?"  
  
Emerald smiled. "You, among other things."  
  
"Like that's going to happen." Whispered Topaz maliciously.  
  
Emerald shot him a scathing look before smiling innocently at Diamond. "I was just checking up on you. I haven't seen you in a while and I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a bite to eat or something?" she questioned.  
  
"Not today Emerald. I'm retiring to my rooms. Good day." And Diamond left with Emerald a step behind him, huffing all the way.  
  
"I'll eat my good boots the day Emerald actually catches the elusive Ice Prince." Stated Quartz.  
  
"Duly noted." Sapphire returned.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> After they finished their picnic and played in the water for a couple of hours everyone was getting kind of tired.  
  
As they were packing up and leaving a girl with fiery red hair and sly green eyes bounded up and latched onto Darien's arm. "Good day to you Pr-" she was cut off as her mouth was covered by Darien.  
  
"Good day to you as well Beryl." Beryl shrugged at the weird behavior of her High Prince and smiled at his court. But when her eyes caught at all the girls surrounding them her smile dropped like a ton of bricks.  
  
"Who are they?" she asked.  
  
Serena growled and latched onto Darien's other arm. "My name is Serena and I would kindly appreciate if you unhand Darien this instant and I may just let you leave unharmed." Her crescent flashed as her anger flared.  
  
Beryl let go out of shock but her eyes narrowed. "I've never seen you before. How do you know the......." Her eyes shot to Darien and he was shaking his head. ".......Darien?" She shot him another look that clearly said, "you own me." He sighed in relief that his secret was still unearthed.  
  
"Well....... We're from Earth and we were brought here. Darien and his friends.........bought us." Serena whispered into Darien's arm.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"They bought us!" she all but yelled.  
  
Beryl's eyes widened. "Slaves? Really?" She turned to Darien and the rest of the guys. "You lower yourselves as to go out...... picnicking with slaves. I'm sure you can do better." Here she lightly touched Darien's bare arm.  
  
Serena saw the act and she growled, faintly glowing. "Back off Beryl."  
  
"Ohhh fierce little slave. Well if you tire of her, you know where to find me." And she flounced out.  
  
"Of all the nerve. Who does she think she is? I could just tear her apart. Actually, I think I will." And Serena made her way to follow the redhead.  
  
"Oh no you don't Sere." Said Lita as she and Raye held her back.  
  
"Calm down Serena." Said Amy.  
  
"Yeah Serena. She's just a friend of the family. No big deal."  
  
"Lighten up, Princess Beryl is an ok person." Stated Nate.  
  
"Princess? Did you just say Princess? A princess is a family friend?" questioned Serena, who now fought harder to get to the Princess.  
  
"Umm......yeah?" Darien reddened.  
  
"I think we better go." Said Jed as he gathered the things and walked back to the crossroads were they split up.  
  
"I agree." Amy as she and Zach got their things and head back home as well.  
  
They all split up after their long day.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> As Mina was walking with Kevin, she was deep in thought. My love goddess sensors are telling me that someone is a little possessive. This will surely be fun. She smirked and skipped the rest of the way home.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> Nate was debating with himself on what to do about Lita. This is just so complicated. He looked towards her and saw her holding most of the bags. I can help! He quickly grabbed all the bags and shifted so he was more comfortable.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? I'm not a little pansy girl that needs waiting on!" Lita turned to him and glared.  
  
"I know but it's a long walk and I didn't want you to bother yourself with the bags. Just relax and be your beautiful self." Nate smiled sweetly at her and Lita couldn't help but smile back as she walked closer to him.  
  
That wasn't so bad. I can do this, he thought as they continued walking.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> I can't believe the nerve of the 'princess'. I'm a princess as well. I sooo do not act like her. Next time I meet her, her pretty face will be rearranged, fumed Serena.  
  
Beside her, Darien was in his own thoughts. I can't believe Serena reacted that way. What has changed? She wouldn't have even given it a second thought yesterday. Weird.  
  
They arrived at Darien's mansion and got ready for bed and good nights sleep because surely Serena couldn't get Darien to not work three days in a row.
>>> 
>>> WWWWW
>>> 
>>> Deep in an unknown area a figure cloaked in black was laughing insanely.  
  
"You have no idea that you are just my little pawn in a game of chess, Diamond. When that tournament comes along I'll make sure you win and then we'll get rid of the Elysion Princes but then I'll get rid of you and then the planet and the whole universe will be at my command. Nothing will stop me then!!" The figure laughed loudly as he gently held its crystal ball, which showed a still picture of Serena smiling as if posing for a picture.  
  
man.. that was long..11 pages. My hand is cramped and its 3 am. I hope this chapter satisfies my readers better than my last one.. I know it was short and not that interesting but it was early in the morning and I wanted to get the chapter out since I hadn't updated in a long time. Besides the chapter is kinda only a filler chapter. I needed something to get the information out there about the seton senrpci. But the story should be picking up from here on out and there are more scout/general action although not that much more but I hope it satisfies you for the time being. I'll add more as we get farther into the story. More information on what Diamond is up to and new characters that are all my own. If you want to use them please ask and tell me what for before I let you take my ideas, which I am very proud of. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter and the rest of the story.  
  
REVIEW!  
  
Sylver-Tyger


End file.
